Lava Hound
Summary *The Lava Hound is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). *It is a building-targeting, short-ranged, flying troop with very high hitpoints and low damage. *A Lava Hound card costs 7 Elixir to deploy. *Upon death, it bursts into 6 spread out Lava Pups, which have no preferred target and deal the same damage as the Lava Hound, but have much lower hitpoints. *It only attacks buildings, has high hitpoints and splits into smaller units, similar to the Golem. The only exception is that the Lava Pups attack anything while the Golemites only attack buildings. *The Lava Hound appears to be a flying, burning rock beast with an underbite, short wings, small rocky dog ears, and small limbs. Strategy * Sending the Lava Hound alone is futile. It is best to use another ranged troop to support the Lava Hound. * The Lava Pups cannot deal much damage without a tank, so a Knight or Miner could tank them long enough to take a Crown Tower. *Lava Hound is a good air tank with high hitpoints, so it is best used as a shield for air troops with higher damage like Minions, Mega Minion and the Inferno Dragon. **It's ineffective to use the Lava Hound as a shield for ground troops, as the opponent can ignore the Lava Hound and counter the ground troops. *The LavaLoon is a popular strategy where the Lava Hound tanks for a Balloon while it wreaks havoc on towers, and is interestingly also a viable strategy in Clash of Clans. **However, this strategy is easily countered if the troops have no support, as the Balloon can be destroyed before the Lava Hound. For example, the Minion Horde/Minions/Mega Minion can easily destroy the Balloon before it deals damage to the tower if placed correctly and proceed to destroy the Lava Hound. **Also , this strategy can be defeated by wizard . Place Wizard correctly so that it targets balloon . When the balloon dies support wizard with other troops to finish lavahound . *Alike the Golem, the Lava Hound does low damage on its own, less than that of the Golem. Offensively, support it with high-damaging units that can use the Lava Hound as a meat shield. *The Inferno Tower is an excellent counter to the Lava Hound, as it deals high damage to the Lava Hound while it doesn't take much damage from the Hound in return. **Back the tower up with a Musketeer or use Arrows to finish off the Lava Pups. **Despite this, the Lava Hound may not be powerless. Send Minions to distract/destroy the Inferno Tower and the Musketeer. This will allow the Lava Hound to continue its job! **Zap may also help with dealing with the Inferno Tower, as its stun effect will make it retarget the Minions, as well as resetting its damage. **However, Inferno Tower will not stop a Lava Hound + Balloon push by itself if the opponent uses Zap or Ice Spirit. **The Tesla is much better because it can take out the Lava Hound and the Lava Pups without any support. *If the Lava Hound is paired up with another tank, the targeted Crown Tower will likely target the other tank after killing the Lava Hound. If this happens, have an area damage spell ready, as the Lava Pups will spawn and deal incredible damage. *A Lava Hound is often more useful than a Golem. The Lava Hound costs less Elixir, and cannot be targeted by high-damage troops like the P.E.K.K.A or Prince while the Lava Pups have higher damage than the Golemites. The Lava Hound also has a one second deploy time as opposed to the Golem's three second deploy time. **However, one disadvantage in using the Lava Hound is its difficulty to obtain and upgrade, as the Lava Hound is a Legendary. Also, it cannot be targeted by troops that cannot target air - such as Barbarians, which means it cannot distract them. **Also, it has less health than the Golem both at Tournament standards and at Max level. *Whenever defending against the Lava Hound, the player must be very wise in deciding what to do. A Lava Hound can shield any troop effectively, and be ready for a very strong attack if your opponent has been placing Elixir Collectors. *If you place a Minion Horde behind a Lava Hound it will deal a high amount of damage, but for a heavy cost. *Arrows are an effective counter to the Lava Pups. As the Lava Pups are the main source of damage, wait for the Lava Hound to explode, then deploy the Arrows. *In 2x Elixir mode, the Lava Hound is most effectively used. The Lava Hound + Baby Dragon + Inferno Dragon + Mega Minion/Minions. However, experienced players can counter this offensive without losing many hitpoints on the Arena Tower. History *The Lava Hound was added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May 2016 Update. **On its introduction, it was the first Legendary that a player is able to obtain, at Arena 4. Now, the Inferno Dragon is also available at Arena 4. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Lava Hound's hitpoints by 3% and Lava Pup's hitpoints by 9%. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update increased the Lava Hound's damage by 28%. *On 30/11/16, a Balance Update decreased the Lava Pup's hitpoints by 1%. Trivia *Before it was added to the game, the only cards that cost 7 Elixir were the Barbarian Hut & P.E.K.K.A. *It is the most expensive Legendary card, at 7 Elixir. *It functions just like its Clash of Clans counterpart. A difference is that when the Lava Hounds get upgraded, the Clash Royale Lava Pups increase in stats, while Clash of Clans Lava Pups increase in numbers. *TMD YAOYAO won the King's Cup Tournament using a Lava Hound + Mega Minion and Lightning deck. *Lava Pups are similar to the Minion Horde, having similar hitpoints and equal in number, but only deal about half the damage. *The Lava Hound has the highest hitpoints of any air troop. *Even if ignored, the Lava Pups are powerful and deal equivalent damage to a tower as a Hog Rider being hit by the Arena Tower and Archers would do. *The Lava Hound is one of the two air troops that target buildings, with the other being the Balloon. *The Lava Hound's attacking sounds are similar to that of the Baby Dragon. *It is currently the only Legendary card to originate from Clash of Clans. *When the Lava Pups spawn, they will forcefully push air troops aside. Lava Hound Attributes Lava Pup Attributes Card Statistics de:Lavahundru:Адская гончаяit:Mastino lavico Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse Cards Category:7-Elixir Cards